


Black Ink of His Heart

by sinosijjang



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dong gets a taste of angst as well, Donghyuk is always by Junhoe's side, Donghyuk tries to make his life better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Junhoe has an ability to control nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Poems, Supernatural Elements, Translation, mention only of Jinhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinosijjang/pseuds/sinosijjang
Summary: Junhoe has an ability to control nightmares and fears.Donghyuk is his roommate who will do everything to not let him lose his mind.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Donghyuk
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Black Ink of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> translated from russian to english.  
> original work - https://ficbook.net/readfic/9722720
> 
> there are so many actually cool works and incredible iKON AUs in russian but I can only translate some short stories /(._____./)  
> gonna proofread later

He could taste the viscous bitter liquid in his mouth and smell the burnt rubber in his nose. He couldn’t realize though, were those the reasons his eyes got teary or was it because Junhoe shut his eyes so hard trying to calm down that _something_ that wanted to tear him apart and break out.

He has been losing the battle with himself every 1 time out of 5, but last time it happened two years and Junhoe had hoped that he finally managed to tame his dark blood. _Fool, Junhoe, you are such a fool._

The whisper in his head brought cold chills to his hot panicking body. It was frighteningly scary once again – just like before. Sharp nails were digging into his arms and his teeth were biting the color of a thick black turtleneck that kept get soaked in the dark viscous liquid.

  
  


///////

“Junhoe! Jun… goddamit!”

Donghyuk desperately grabbed his own hair, almost ripping the light-grey clump out of it.

His friend was squirming, writhing on the floor, and some black goo kept running down his chin and arms and it seems like it wasn’t going to end. The worse thing was that Donghyuk somehow had an idea what was going on and he even thought he knew how to help him in times like that but turns out he wasn’t ready at all. He was introduced to that Junhoe who already knew how to hide his inner graveyard and all the monsters living in it behind a wide gummy smile.

But once Donghyuk managed to charm out of Junhoe the talks, the secrets about himself. And now, while he was holding his friend from harming himself like that, he desperately searched for all the information in his head and remembered one of the ways of help that would always work. Junhoe hated it, he pleaded to never use it on him and he was almost going to bite his own tongue because of that alcohol-caused slip but now Donghyuk didn’t have a choice. He was too scared to look at his friend digesting himself, so he was going to take away part of his suffering.

  
  


“Junhoe, look at me, come on” Donghyuk whispered, begging Junhoe to raise his head and trying to grab his arms that kept claw into each other. But he groaned, still biting into his turtleneck and stubbornly shook his head, wet from sweat, as if he realised what Donghyuk tried to make him do. In a attempt to reject Donghyuk he opened his mouth – and immediately vomited. The ugly black blotch spread out under him in the middle of a clean floor.

“Alright, stop being so stupid. Let me help you” gathering courage, Donghyuk let out a nervous laugh and grabbed Junhoe’s faces with both palms, making the guy open his eyes.   
  
Instead of an apple of the eyes he was met with two endless black voids. 

The void immediately swallowed Donghyuk in.

  
  


///////

  
  


He was vomiting, too. He couldn’t really remember what happened and how much time has passed, probably his brain just switched itself off, got knocked out by the insane amount of nightmares but some of them were still echoing in his mind.

Donghyuk remembered that it felt disgusting. And really painful. It felt like all his body was turned inside out, stabbed by infinite spears and left melting under the blazing hot sun for a whole dozen of years. 

It was also scary, really scary. 

And very lonely.

He couldn’t even remember what he was so afraid of – his memory recoiled away in fear when he tried to dig deeper for the truth.

The abruptly ended scream stuck in his throat _(was he screaming...?)_ and Donghyuk finally coughed it out with a lot of efforts. He turned on his back, felt the floor under his cold palms and then slowly opened his eyes.   
  


And immediately he was met with Junhoe’s gloomy stare who was sitting on their sofa with his long bony hands clasped together. Thankfully, he wasn’t writhing in agony anymore, and his eyes went back to normal, too. They were still dark but already belonged to human.

“I told you don’t you dare to do it” he said, sounding somewhat scolding, somewhat tired. His voice was raspy as well, and in the corner of his mouth Donghyuk noticed the clotted smear of a black ink.

He tried to sit up, as much as his body allowed him, and awkwardly smiled to his friend.

  
  
“Now I understand why you despise going on a sea trips with us so much. With entertainment like yours you don’t need any vacation plans.”

Junhoe chuckled, not really impressed by his fail of a joke, and finally relaxed. He scratched his messy hair and sighed, throwing a side glance on Donghyuk.

  
  
“Do you remember what you’ve seen?”

  
  
“No” was his honest answer.

“That’s good.”

Junhoe awkwardly shifted in his seat. Seemed like he’d tried something to say but next minute didn’t bring any results. Finally he stood up and cleared his throat.

“Do drink some banana milk. You can take mine in the fridge, there’s one pack left. You’ll feel better.”

With these words he picked up a notebook lying on a floor and went inside his room.

Donghyuk stayed sitting for several minutes until he felt like the pulsing pain in his head and queasy feeling in his stomach toned down to a bearable level, then he stood up and dragged himself to a kitchen. Sipping banana milk from a thin straw, Donghyuk started to think how hard it must be to control so many dark thoughts in your mind.

Junhoe was a lord of nightmares. Or more like a land of nightmares, as he often joked rolling his eyes and saying that he certainly didn’t have any power over his nightmares.

With one simple look he could remind a person about something that will chase after them at nights, making them wake up in a cold sweat and heart beating like crazy. He could send fears on people, make someone’s life insufferable or make anyone lose their mind. He could also childishly make someone believe in a monster that lives under the bed (and after a couple of months Donghyuk was able to forgive him for this test that Junhoe did when they met and became roommates but he still hasn’t forgotten it).

So, in other words, the mind and blood of Junhoe was undeniably dark but, unfortunately for him, his heard was kind and sensitive. That’s why for about thirteen years Junhoe has been rejecting his nature and refused to drown people in nightmares, he didn’t give his dark existence any energy and only suffered from the consequences of his decision, letting the nightmares eat away his soul instead of others.

Donghyuk slowly shook his head. He looked at the locked door where Junhoe went, and his heart ached for the guy.

He managed to find the only humane way to control the always hungry blackness inside – he wrote poems every day, pouring his dark soul on the paper and using it as ink. Even in that one notebook that Donghyuk managed to see today were already more than twenty piercing poems and psychedelic doodles, scribbled by the black pen with way too much force.

Sometimes Junhoe was reading him what he wrote but Donghyuk suspected that he picked the most peaceful or the least disturbing poems. Usually all his feelings, all the pain, fears and unbearably intrusive thoughts Junhoe put into the accurate and beautiful poetic lines. That way he was able to hold his inner demons inside for about two years already.

And then he just had to fall in love. As soon as the seizures returned, Junhoe immediately stopped talking about the person who managed to get into his heart and push aside the darkness living in it _(obviously, the black void didn’t like it one bit)_. Still, Donghyuk knew a couple of details.

It was someone very flighty, someone who was different almost every day. Filled with many emotions and had the ability to get on Junhoe’s nerves. That person had a small figure, as Junhoe said, but also possessed an incredible strength and wisdom. It was someone who had listened to thirteen sonnets that Junhoe wrote and still didn’t lose their mind. Maybe it was an old spirit that pretended to be a young boy, or maybe it was even someone of a demiurge kind.

But certainly, Donghyuk would never be able to be someone like that.

The thin straw was bitten down to a mess and thrown away in a trash can. Yes, Donghyuk was an ordinary human but he knew something about inner demons that ate him inside as well.

Still, no poem would ever be written about him. Not with usual blue pen, not with a black in from someone’s heart, for sure. He wanted to give everything to be able to immortalize Junhoe’s sacrifice in lines and see his own portrait in painful doodles in a torn apart notebook.

But the only thing he could do is to be by his side and do everything to not let Junhoe choke in his own feelings and someone else’s nightmares.

Guess it meant he will have to buy more banana milk tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> where are my jundong lovers??
> 
> i can't stop thinking about how junhoe comes to donghyuk when he's scared of nightmares
> 
> do u guys like some unusual stories like these? i really do but do yall want me to translate or write more of mystic iKON aus? supernatural or space AUs maybe?


End file.
